SoMa Week 2014
by Fallen'ArcAngel
Summary: These were my fanfictions for SoMA week 2014. I had them on my deviantart account, but I didn't have time to publish them here. Better late than never for some SoMa love, right? ;)
1. A door away

**Soul Eater - SoMa Week 2014 Fanfiction 01 - A DOOR AWAY**

Damn, that feeling again… After all these years, all we went through, I guess I knew it was bound to happen. After all, she is the coolest meister in the world. And now at 18 years old, I thought of her as something much cooler.

And I can't even tell her that.

I mean, I can, but… not in the way I truly want to.

I went out to do the groceries. It was my turn. And since I had a motorcycle, it was way easier. Actually, it was her turn. But honestly, I've been quite restless around her, and the more time I was around her, the more I was uneasy. Back then, she was cute and all, and now… just… beautiful! And I mean, angelically beautiful, like a goddess. Damn, did I just say that…?

"Sir, are you all right?" The cashier named Jubilee said.

"Oh, sorry…" I zoned out in the middle of the grocery market. So uncool. "How much again?"

"14 dollars and 23 cents, please." She smiled to me. But smiled in a way that said that she wanted to give me her number. So sick of these girls around me.

"Keep the change." I gave 15 dollars. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're Soul Eater, right?" She asked. Here we go again. "Listen, I know it's random, but… I was wondering if we could hang out sometimes. Just get to know each other, you know. At my place, tonight, if you want."

Yeah, at her place, suuure… Why not wear a shirt that say, "Fuck me right now" while you're at it?

"Not interested," I replied boringly.

"But why?" She dared asked. I mean, really? "I mean, I know that you're single and I'm pretty sure you and that girl Maka aren't dating, right? Besides, she's not your type anyway—"

I dropped the bags and went straight to her face. "She's not my type? Oh, then enlighten me then! Apparently you know more about me than my own self. What is my type? Girls who'd open legs on the first night like you? You're not the first groupie to try this tactic on me and that's why I don't give a damn about YOUR type because you're willing to land a guy in bed just because of his looks. Don't ask yourself why you can't keep a boyfriend after that."

As I exited the place, I think she was so stunned that she nearly went crying. Just sick of these girls, damn it. There's only one in my mind right now. And that's the one I need.

"I'm home." I entered our house. Yeah, we moved from our apartment. Weird that friends move in together in a house.

Friends… Damn… I just hope I'm not only that to her. I didn't need to worry about this.

"Hey Soul." Maka was on the couch, reading a book. Figures.

What made me paralyzed was how she was dressed: jeans shorts and a white sleeveless button shirt. Her legs were just… damn! So hot! And I must say, she gained more chest over the few years. I mean, not as Blair, just perfect for her. But it's her legs and her ass that got me hypnotized. I wish my hands could slide along them, along her whole body.

Such beauty…

"Soul!" She shouted. I snapped back from my fantasies. "I've been calling you for the 5th time!"

"Oh, sorry…" I said. "I'm just going to rest before dinner."

"But…" I didn't let Maka finished as I ran to my room upstairs. She's just driving me crazy. In a good way, thankfully.

I laid down on my bed. My room was pretty much as it was back in our apartment. I put some jazz music in my headphones and let my DeathPad play something random. Despite the elegant and rich music pouring through my ears, I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

Dinner was delicious: lasagna. Maka was an amazing cook. But the atmosphere was silent as death. She tried to engage a conversation with me, but I just brushed it off.

"Hey," She changed place to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" She had that I'm-worry-about-you voice.

I was done with my plate. I looked at her with my signature grin. "Oh, don't about about me, Maka. I'm okay."

"But Soul, you've been really absent-minded these past few weeks. And you've been distant as well. Something's wrong with—"

Then I did the unexpected. I rose from my seat and kissed her on the side of her head. You know that kiss you give to someone who's your girl already? THAT kiss.

I put the dirty plates in the dishwasher, but in my mind I was like, "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?" And worse, I could feel Maka's stare drilling through my back turned to her. Soooo not cool!

The rest of the evening wasn't even better. We sat on the couch and watch a movie, but we were just silent through it. Not even an eye crossed the other's.

Our bedrooms were facing each other. I was already in PJs and was about to sleep, then I heard a soft knock.

"Soul? Can I come in?" Maka asked.

"Sure." What does she want?

"Hum…" She hummed. "I just wanted to know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm always a door away, okay?"

I smiled. She looked sexy in her boxer shorts and tank top.

"I mean, we're friends, right?" On that note, my heart was stabbed. Friends…

I pressed my lips together into a straight line and nodded. "Sure."

"I mean, if it's bugging you, we could…"

"Goodnight, Maka." I said flatly. My voice was a bit louder.

Disappointment is quite a kill-joy, especially from that special girl you'd kill for. I kind of felt she wanted to ask something else, but she turned around and closed the door.

Friends… Damn it. I didn't think it would hurt this much. I don't blame her though. With the history of her womanizing father, I'm not surprised she doesn't trust men at all, even me. I just thought that maybe I was different. The thing is, I was different, I knew it. Yet I couldn't force her to love me just because I do. It would be uncool.

Great, I coudn't sleep now.

1h30 a.m., in front of the TV, and I've been friendzoned. Quite a way to start a weekend. Nah, who am I kidding? I'll always be there for her, even if she ends up with another guy. That's what love is all about, right. It hurts, but that's how it is.

I sighed and sighed louder when seeing a couple reunited in love from a movie. I changed the channel, another love movie. Changed it again, a sex scene this time. A flash image of me and Maka having sex erupted in my mind: instant nosebleed! Good thing she can't read minds, because she'd Maka-chop me on a minute-basis.

"Can't sleep?" Maka's voice came from behind me.

"Nah…" I said flatly. "You?"

"Just thirsty…"

"Okay."

The tension was definitely below zero. I've been a bit of a jerk. I wanted to tell her how I feel, but was it worth it? Actually, it would be. I mean, what do I have to lose? She'd Maka-chop me, I wouldn't care less. If she didn't love me, I might as well tell her how I've always felt, right?

She went to the fridge and opened it. From behind her I gently closed it. She turned around and saw me with a clueless face. Her hair was longer now and all down. Her eyes always made me wanting her more.

"Soul?" She said. "What's wrong?"

"This…" I said.

My hands touched her cheeks softly and I landed a kiss on her pink lips. I could feel shock and surprise from her reaction. But not rejection.

I pulled away. Her eyes were stunned. And I let it all out. "I'm crazy about you, Maka. I can't think straight, I go crazy when you're around and all. And… I can't stop thinking about you for one second. And I realize that after all we went through with Ashura, the kishin, Nora and all of this, I thought to myself that the only girl I need in my life is you, you know? And I thought that you'd see me differently than your father because I'm not like him. Cool guys don't cheat on their girlfriends. But when you said earlier that we were friends, I…" I stopped.

I must have had the saddest expression in life. Cool guys don't always get the girl, right?

"As long as you're happy, I'll be happy, okay?" I said. "Goodnight." I turned around but her hand held mine.

"Wait…" She said. She looked at me with adorable eyes that searched for certainty. She looked at her naked feet, then met my eyes again. "I always thought that…"

"That what?" A certain hope was burning lively in my heart. I squeezed lightly her hand.

"That… That I wasn't your type." She blushed, smiling at me. It was as if she always wanted to hear me say the words I just said.

I started grinning. "Cool guys tease the girl they love." She shared a short laughter together. "So…"

She nodded. She approached me and kissed me. I replied passionately. I lifted her grabbing firmly that ass of hers. Oh, God! Did I want to grab it or what! I led us to her room.

I laid her down on her bed, I climbed on top of her. She took off my shirt slowly and her hands cherished my upper body deliciously. On my end, mine tasted her long legs. Such ecstasy.

"I always wanted that…" She whispered to my ear.

"Wanted what?" I asked.

"Us like that… You touching me like that."

I smiled like a kid. "There will be much more of that from now on… my girlfriend."

She giggled to the sound of that. "Oh, my boyfriend." She said.

We resume making out for at least an hour before sleeping. We didn't go "all the way." We wanted to take our time. But needless to say, I finally had the coolest girl in life next to me in my heart. I was hers and she was mine. Hopefully, for as long as I live.

I mean, I'm not going to find another girl as cool as her, right?

To be continued…


	2. Oh, you tease!

**Soul Eater - SoMa Week Fanfiction 02 - OH, YOU TEASE!**

I woke up next to Soul. He was holding me dearly in his arms. What a beautiful feeling.

Who would have thought that this guy, among all of the girls he could have had, it was me that he chose?

Well, my dream came true. And now, we were a couple. He's my… boyfriend! The sound of that name made me scream gleefully in my mind!

I slipped quietly from his warm hold and went to the bathroom. I wanted to shower before starting the breakfast. It was his turn, but I was in high spirit today.

As the warm water rained on my body, I just couldn't stop smiling and humming. Soul, my love, my boyfriend. Wait until the others get back from their vacation, they'll be surprised as hell.

I was finished. I got out of the shower and was about to grab the towel. Until…

"Maka, did you see my—", Soul entered without knocking.

"SOOOUL!"

I was about to Maka-chop him, but he did something he never did before. He… nosebled. And massively! Massively enough to push him back outside the bathroom. The amount of blood was important.

"Soul! Oh, my god! You're okay?" I tried waking him, but he laid on the floor, with the biggest grin on his face I ever saw. Oh yeah… he really liked what he just saw.

We ate breakfast in a most awkward, funny silence. Every time Soul lifted his eyes to meet mine, he kept nose-bleeding a little. And you know what? I wasn't mad about it. I mean, he was my boyfriend and yesterday our make-out scene proved how much he loved my body. But that nosebleed, I thought for sure only Blair made him bleed as such. Hell, not even Blair made him bleed like that.

An idea came to my mind. And I can't believe that sort of idea came to me. Was it the fact that I was no longer single? Maybe it was.

I got Up and walked towards him. "Hey…" Legs apart, I sat on his lap and circled my arms around his neck. He lit up like a Christmas tree and started nose-bleeding again. "Sorry about earlier. You're okay?" I was surprised I could speak this seductively.

"Uuuh…" He was hypnotized.

I whipped his nosebleed. And… I could feel his… his… his thing! Damn… It was big and hard! But I still held my composure. Though it was the first time I felt his "manhood."

I came closer and started kissing his neck. One kiss, two, three, and on. His breathing became wild, untamed. His hands cherished my legs and my back and stomach. Oh, yes… He wanted me, so badly.

I swiftly got up from him and said, "Well, I'm going to get ready. Heard some new books are out, so I'm going to have fun shopping. Later!" I gave him a swift kiss on his lips and went to my room to change.

"But wait…" He tried holding me back, but I didn't cross his eyes.

As soon as I entered my room, I heard him scream, "OH! YOU BIG TEASE!" I giggled!

Being Soul's girlfriend will be quite fun!

To be continued…


	3. Payback

**Soul Eater - SoMa Week Fanfiction 03 - Payback**

How dare she!

She just pumped me up like that and leave me as such! That's the most uncool way to leave a man! She can't just tease me like that and leave me cold! It's making me INSANE!

But I have something in store for her…

A few hours passed, I heard the door unlocking. "Soul, I'm home!" There she was.

She entered and kept calling my name. I was hidden in the house. She probably thought I was out. I heard her put her new books on the table in the kitchen. That's good. It's also good she didn't use her senses to detect me as well.

She sat on a chair and started reading. I slowly walked towards her from behind. She still hadn't notice my presence. Good. I took out a pair of handcuffs and swiftly tied her hands together to the back of the hair's wooden bars. She was so shocked. She tried to wrestle for her freedom, but I had the key. Luckily the handcuffs were embedded with a soft fabric. It wouldn't hurt her wrists even if she trashed like Hell.

"Soul, what the hell?!" She was mad, all right.

"You teased me like Hell this morning," I walked to her face. "And you have no idea how insane it made me."

"So you're handcuffed me on a chair? You're going to leave me here like that?"

I waved my head. "Worse…" my voice was sensual.

I took off my shirt. Her eyes nearly got out of their sockets. She just stared at me and blushed massively. Yeah, it turned her on.

I sat on her lap. Her breath was starting to go wild. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…" I leaned closer and kissed her. She pushed back, desire pouring from her lips. "Teasing you."

I leaned to her neck and start licking slowly, deliciously. She moaned. Her hands battled against the handcuffs, but she was trapped. I knew she wanted to cherish me. I softly bit her neck, her head pulled back as the pleasure rippled through her body.

She whined, "That's so unfair…"

"You should have thought about that this morning…"

I pulled back and untied her sleeveless shirt. I pulled it down and her pink lace bra showed. Man, those were beautiful. I looked in her eyes and licked my lips as I softly caressed them. Her eyes closed relishing on my touch. My hands slid to her back and I unclipped the clothing. My head headed towards her chest and my tongue sucked the right boob first, then the left. So delicious, but it was even more delicious to hear her moan and softly shout my name. The more pleasure she got, the more I thought she was going to free herself from her handcuffs.

I got up, her breath was battered. I got on my knees between her long, beautiful legs. I cherished them, kissed them. I took the right one and trailed kisses starting from her foot, slowing going to her leg, then I went trail-kissing the thigh. I stared at her eyes from the side, her eyes pleaded to go further. I continued. I could see under her skirt and a wet spot seen from her pink panties.

I abruptly stopped. I got up and unlocked her handcuffs. She was utterly shocked, like I've given her the biggest slap across her face.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up for dinner, okay?" I winked at her. And I walked to my room, just like that.

That was so worth it.

I laid down on my bed. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"SOUL, YOU JERK! THAT'S SO LOW!"

I grin. "Yeah, nailed it. Welcome sexual-frustrated insanity."


	4. A heart's cure, part I

**A heart's cure – Part 1 -**  
**SOUL EATER – SoMa fanfiction - SoMa Week 2014 - 04**

Uuuurgh… my head.

What the hell happened? One minute, I was helping a girl who needed a hand to lift her groceries, next thing you know, I wake up, my hands tied up in chains onto a pillar, in a rundown church… with only my boxers on?! The hell?!

"I'm glad that you're awake…" Said a familiar voice.

A group of girls, about 6-7 of them, walked from the shadows to meet me. The roof was torn up and the sun shined brightly on my like a spotlight. Weirdly, they all wore bathrobes. What the hell was that all about? But I recognized the girl in the middle who seemed to be the leader of the pack. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and they seemed hungry.

"Hey Soully…" She looked at me.

"Jubilee, right?" That same bitch from the grocery market. "The hell is this?"

"Sorry we had to do this the hard way, but there's no way in hell we'll let you become Maka's boyfriend."

"Seriously…?" I said boringly. I knew it had to be something like that. But to kidnap me? "Well, too late for that. Maka and I are already a couple."

The girls all gasped. Their expressions were priceless.

"You bitches are sooo fucking desperate! To kidnap a guy to get to him? What makes you think it will make me change my mind about you? You're all pathetic."

Now that I remembered, all of these girls had one thing in common: they all tried to ask me out, but I turned them down. More than once, each!

"We must act fast, then!" Jubilee said. "Ladies, are you ready?" They all nodded. And that's they dropped their bathrobes.

All of them were dressed in sexy lingerie. I had the greatest "What the fuck" moments in my life. The only thing I was actually proud of is that I didn't even nosebleed. Wow… I mean, they were hot, but I don't know… I still thought Maka was better than them on all lanes. I guessed having a girlfriend does change your point of view.

"Come on, Soul… Maka isn't that beautiful, not like us." They started circled around me.

"You're right," I said. "Maka isn't as beautiful like all of you." The girls started smiling. "Maka's beauty mops the fucking floor out of your desperate asses by a long shot."

"What?!" Jubilee screamed. "What does she has that we don't?" Some girls started crying by the comment I just did.

"Geez, I don't know. She's not desperate enough to kidnap a guy she likes, she doesn't open her legs on the first night and she respects herself enough to not act as thirsty bitches in need of wood. No offense, if you had an OUNCE of Maka's inner strength, you'd be surprised of the belief you'd find in yourselves."

The girls were frozen. They just didn't know what to say. Some of them started wondering if kidnapping me was a good idea.

"We must act fast then!" Jubilee sat down on my lap. I didn't even go "hard" on her. "Maka may have your heart… but we'll have your 'first time'..."

My heart skipped a beat. They want to rape me? The hell?! "You kidnapped me for THAT?! Wow…"

"You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Oh, why so?" She ruffled my hand. Hey, hands off!

"Because they won't allow it."

A loud crash erupted through one of the windows. Two forms busted from it and one of them sent a flying kick on Jubilee's face, then sending her crashing.

"Soul… IS MINE!" Maka was bursting with rage.

"AND NO ONE HARMS ONE OF MY KITTENS!" And so was Blair."

Jubilee got out from the wreckage she was in. Her hand turned into a katana sword. Some were also weapons, others grabbed them as meisters. "How… how did you find this place?!"

"You see," I said. "The second I woke up, I send a telepathic message to MY GIRLFRIEND Maka's soul here and told her of the situation. When two souls are connected with love, especially if they are meister and weapon, communication can be a great asset, whether in battle or any type of situation. Like this one."

"Kidnapping my boyfriend and attempt to rape him…" Maka was pulsing with rage. "Men can be pigs sometimes, but you just prove that women can be far worse. And now, you'll pay dearly for this!"

"Ha! What can you do?" Jubilee shouted, her nose bleeding. "You're weaponless! We'll just get rid of you and your whore of a friend and Soul will be ours! GET'EM GIRLS!"

We went against the worst of the world. Little they know, these girls really didn't know about Maka's strength. Neither Blair's.

It lasted exactly… 24 seconds. They were all K.O.

I was saved and all, but little I knew, Maka was already hurt by something that I'd discover later on.

***

"How is she?" I asked Blair. Maka had secluded herself in her room. I was in the kitchen with Blair to try to figure out what was up with her.

"She's still down." Blair was depressed by this. "I don't think it was the kidnapping that made her as such."

"What was it then?"

"It's just a thought, but…" Blair looked at me seriously. I always forgot how adult-like she can look serious and mature. "You know how Maka always felt insecure about her looks, right?"

"Right…" I knew where this was going.

"Maybe she was afraid she'd lose you to a prettier girl."

"What?" I was a bit frustrated by that, though I did understand Blair's meaning.

I went upstairs to Maka's room. I got in like a gust of wind and it surprised her.

"Soul, what the…?!" I didn't let her finish as I got on her bed and kissed her so passionately like my life depended to it.

"I will always be loyal to you. I would never, ever touch or look at another woman, even if my life depended on it. You are the most beautiful woman in my universe and you're the only star I need to brighten the rest of my days. I am yours, always. Never forget these words."

She looked at me with wide eyes. It was as if she was rewinding the words I just said. She finally smiled. She didn't say a word. She laced her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her body to greet me with a passionate kiss.

To be continued…


	5. A heart's cure, part II: Bump N' Grind

**A heart's cure – Part 2 – Bump N' Grind**  
**SOUL EATER – SoMa fanfiction - SoMa Week 2014 (WOUNDS)**

It's so strange, and yet beautiful to be in love, even though they are risks to be betrayed.

But not with Soul, I knew he wouldn't.

But he was right. I was insecure when I saw these girls trying to steal him from me. Back then, I was so enraged that kicking their butts was my priority to save Soul. When we were done, I just got locked myself in my room, thinking how more beautiful they were compared to me.

It was always my biggest wound: my self-esteem.

What did Soul see in me, I asked.

But when he came in my room like a storm and sworn his love to me, I saw it.

It's not something that could be spoken in words, but felt in heart and soul… and body. And Soul was a great speaker in all three of them.

Our bodies worked marvelously in harmony as we took all the time in the world making out. His kisses ignited every fire in me. They trailed down on my neck and ecstasy bloomed wildly. My voice moaned delicious and my hands cherished his naked upper body, especially his scar. I used to feel bad seeing it, considering he got it saving my life. Now, it was an ultimate turn-on every time my hands slipped on it.

I didn't remember when I lost my shirt, but his heat was burning my upper body. And I loved being in his fire. Our breaths were deep and loud, we could even hear our lips smile. My legs wrapped around his waist and held for dear life. More like grind for dear life.

I could feel his hardness pulsing under his pants. And honestly… I was getting a little "excited" below.

I didn't want to go all the way. Not yet. But I did want to satisfy him. I knew exactly how.

I climbed on top of him. I undid his pants and slipped them out. He was surprised I did this.

"Maka…" He whispered. "I thought you want to wait…"

"I know…" I said with a husky voice. I sounded so daring with it. "I still want to wait…" I spread my legs apart and put myself on his sex. "But there's nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, right?"

I slowly rode his hardness. He pulled his head back relishing on the feeling it got to him. His hands quickly slipped under my skirt and firmly grabbed me, stroking my movements against his manhood.

It felt… divine! We didn't have sex yet, but feeling his rod against my sex was delicious.

I grabbed his shoulders so hard I thought my nails would be digging in his flesh. I rocked my behind wilder on his lap. I held tighter, I rocked harder, he grabbed harder, he pushed harder. And harder. And so much harder.

Our smiles were dressed by raw pleasure. And we were just making out. I couldn't even imagine when we'd be doing it.

And then, something deep came from inside of me, like a volcano wanting to erupt in a thousand blisses. I could feel it in Soul too as he became hasty, like he was going to explode.

And just like that, we reached it. Our climax, together.

I laid on his chest, exhausted but very satisfied. And also very… wet. I could feel that he, too, did a little mess in his boxers.

But what felt better, it was inside of me; that wound onto my self-esteem. It was gone. I couldn't care less what other girls thought about me. Soul loved me. That was all that mattered.

"I think we should shower…" He said. "It's getting sticky down there."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing."

To be continued…


	6. A heart's cure, part III: Healing Notes

**A heart's cure – Part 3 – Healing Notes**  
**SOUL EATER – SoMa fanfiction - SoMa Week 2014**

After our "session of love", Soul and I had taken a shower together. Even there we were stuck making out as the water rained on us. We took a nap and it just felt good having to snuggle to him.

A melody from the piano in a living room awakened me. Soul wasn't by my side. He was playing the piano? He never played usually.

I got downstairs. And there he was. He was playing a lovely melody. It was warm, peaceful and romantic.

I walked to him and sat next to him. He looked at me. There was love in his ruby eyes. To have him look at me like that every day, I was really going to enjoy this.

He landed a kiss on my forehead as he kept playing. We just stayed here, enjoying this moment.

Soul… he healed me. In so many ways. I thought in my life that I'd never get a chance at love. I didn't want to trust men, thanks to my father. But Soul healed me, put the bandages around my heart and soul.

And now, as I took the bandages out, all I saw is him. My love. And I knew I couldn't have anyone else but him in my life.

Thank you, Soul. For healing me with your bandages called love.


	7. I love you, always

**I love you, always**  
**SOUL EATER – SoMa fanfiction - SoMa week 2014**

Every one of our friends was so happy for us. Obviously. I mean, we were the coolest couple in Death City. But it was nice that they were happy.

It has been a month since I was dating Maka, and there's one last thing I never told her. I wanted to keep it special. And today was the day.

She was out with Tsubaki, Blair, Patty and Liz, so that left me some time to get everything prepared. I didn't have time to play basketball with the boys, even though I wanted to.

Rose petals, check. Champagne, check. Candles, check.

Everything was in place. All I needed now was Maka. She did told me she wanted to buy something special for me as well. I wonder what it was…

***

"Maka, you dirty pervert!" Liz shouted happily at the Death Mall Center. "You want to do it with Soul?!"

"Not so loud for God's sake!" I said blushing. "And… yeah, I want to make love with him…"

"Oh, this is epic!"

"I'm glad you two finally got together. " Tsubaki was on the borderline of crying again. Ever since she learned the news, she's been crying of joy.

"Thanks Tsubaki."

"I mean… YOU TWO ARE SO MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" I hugged her in my arms again. It's been a month already.

"So Maka," Blair said with a sly smile. "Is that why you insist that I came along?" I nodded shyly.

If there's one person who knows how to make a man melt to your knees, it was definitely Blair.

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"Well…" I said. "I'd like to make our first time very special. But I also would like to wear something special. Something that will make him melt."

Blair had this seductive expression on her face. I have to say, it even worked on me. "Kitten, follow me." She said in a seductive voice. The others were all squealing in delight.

***

I went to Gallows Mansion and met Maka there on my motorcycle. I was wearing my pinstriped suit. Good thing I had it washed. She came out with her hair let down with a black sparkling sleeveless long dress. She had a little red scarf that matched flawlessly with her bright red lipstick and polished nails.

Her whole body was candy. And I was craving for sweets right now.

We had a good time at dinner in a fancy restaurant. The food was delicious, but not as delicious as having Maka at my side. We went to a movie drive-in after that, but honestly we spent like half of the movie making out.

We finally got home.

Maka opened the door. There was the perfume of cinnamon and cherry dressing the atmosphere. And also, a trail of red petals leading to the main bedroom. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back closing the door.

I held at her waist. "Before we got upstairs, I need to say something."

She giggled. "What is it?"

I hold her closely to me and kissed her passionately. She replied with just as such passion. I broke the kiss and I look at her deep green eyes as I held her left cheek.

"Maka…" I said. "I love you. I love you, always and forever."

Since the beginning of our relationship, we never said the three magic words to each other. I wanted to keep that for a good moment and I wanted the first to tell her. Cool guys like us wait for the best moment. And this was just perfect.

Maka looked at me with so much passion. Her eyes started tearing with joy.

"I love you too, Soul." She kissed me.

***

I had the best boyfriend in the universe. And that's why I wanted to give my all to him.

We went upstairs following the trails of rose petals. We entered in the main bedroom. It took my breath away when I saw what Soul did.

Lit candles all around the room plunging it in a sunset and romantic atmosphere and the bed covered with rose petals.

"Someone has been busy today." I said. "But you're not the only one." I winked.

"Really?" His shark teeth formed a grin.

"Just wait here for a second, okay? Make yourself comfortable."

I went to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I unzipped my dress to reveal what I had in store for him. I was wearing a black corset dressed with fine and intricate designs traveling all around it. I had long socks that stopped midway to my thighs and they were snapped to my panties who shared the same design at my corset.

Oh yeah, he'll drop dead from over-excitation.

"Soul?" I came out. He had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his red shirt.

He turned around. His eyes bulged and a massive nosebleed propelled him on the bed.

Yeah, it worked perfectly.

"Maka, you look… like hellishly, seductively, beautiful!"

"Shhh…" My finger shut this lips. "I know…" I said softly.

I sat on his lap as I pulled his upper body up. He took off his shirt. Already I could feel a bump in his pants. This time, I would experience it to the fullest.

Our lips smashed against each other. It was as if we were struggling to eat each other. Our hands swam all over our bodies. Soul was a pianist, and the way his hands and fingers cherished me, I felt he was playing his masterpiece. His fangs sank into my neck and pleasure just moaned out of my lips. My hands solidly grabbed his snow-white hair and pushed it further to that area. I loved the sensation of his teeth gliding and tasting my flesh.

His talented fingers unzipped my corset. As soon as it came off, his lips took my chest as dinner and sucked deliciously on them. My head and back arched backward, forcing my chest towards Soul's woman. I felt like Red Riding Hood; but unlike the story, I was in love with the wolf. I loved him. And I wanted him to eat me whole. He was doing a perfect job at that.

My right hand had desires of its own. It traveled inside his pants. I grabbed firmly of his rod, and it was like holding Zeus's lightning bolt: powerful and pulsing with heat and power. I gave it a few strokes and this time, Soul was the one doing the song of moans. I pushed him on the bed and he laid down. I pulled down his pants and trousers at the same time and threw them away. His body; I never knew how beautiful it was when naked. And there it stood, might and tall; his "manhood." So big I was surprised.

I was still stroking it. And he loved it. Slowly, my head leaned towards it, my mouth opened, my tongue licking my lips.

With a gulp, I swallowed it. Soul gasped with pleasure whispering my name loudly. I heard from Blair and Liz that men loved it. I was repulsed by the idea. But now, with my mind full of ecstasy, I sensually welcomed the idea of doing it.

My head went slowly up and down as my lips and tongue deliciously savored the taste of Soul's rock-hard dick. And it tasted so good to hear his voice satisfied with pleasure. I fastened the rhythm as a lot of saliva came out of my mouth. My God! It was so good doing this.

I stopped. We looked at each other's eyes. I smiled in a way that said, "Now your turn." He understood quickly when I saw his fanged grin.

I laid my back on the bed while he took slowly the remainder of fabric I was wearing below the waist. I, too, was naked, all offered to him. He licked his lips and grinned again. That look he gave me. Oh, yeah… he was going to have a great meal out of me.

His fingers played softly around my belly button and on my stomach. I adored the heated touch they had. Slowly they traveled south. Here, in my sacred area. Two fingers played with my bead. A jolt of lightning spiked through every cell of my body, making me gasped for a great lump of air. My back bent in respond to a point I was wondering if I could bend it even further. They continued to dance on my clitoris and I couldn't do anything but savor every step they were making.

After a short moment, they stopped. Soul's hand cherished my thighs up and down as his head lowered between my legs and his tongue was out, reading to do some "eating."

My eyes bulged when he reached for his destination. His tongue was splashing itself on my sex and ripples of pleasure crashed unto me. It was bliss. My hips grind towards his mouth and my hands pushed his head further. He licked harder, wilder. It even got inside and it was doing unmatched splendor to me. I didn't know who'd take my virginity first: his dick or his tongue.

Finally, he stood tall again. He looked at me lovingly, desiring. I did too. His upper body laid on mine. He positioned himself, I opened my legs, welcoming him. He stroke my hair, I stroke his. We shared a passionate kiss as I snaked my arms around his back. And then, with a little shift, I felt it entering me.

A little sting came, but it quickly passed. He slid out, then re-entered me. But when it did… Oh… my… God! It was IT! The sexual bliss I craved for!

Steadily, he thrust his dick inside me like a slave of hard labor; a sex slave who loved doing his job. I relished every move and every force behind it and every pleasure it sent me ripping my body apart with divine satisfaction. My lips were stuck on a smile that defined me as a sex junkie. Oh yeah… I was so addicted to Soul, especially this way. The feeling was so good that I was shredding his back with multiple scratches… and he loved it as well. Every push, every battered breath, every word whispered, all of it was out of his world. It was cosmic.

Sex… I was definitely going to love having it with my love.

That building feeling again. Here it came. Soul was about to reach it too, as he fastened his rhythm sending me higher than heaven. It was coming… like a meteorite rushing through my atmosphere. And it burned to deliciously.

The explosion happened. I shouted his name, he shouted mine. And our orgasms reached, we saw lights everywhere, as if we were in a sky of pure love. Actually, we were pretty much like that in that moment.

We snuggled and stared at each other. We were too damn tired to do anything else. We smiled stroking each other's lock of hair.

"I love you.", Soul said.

"I love you." I replied.

"By the way…" Soul looked suddenly embarrassed. "I… didn't put the condom. So…"

"It's okay. I took the pill."

"Oh…" Soul smiled as he was thinking of something pleasant."

"What is it?"

"Well…" He smiled. "Even if you hadn't, I would have been the happiest man to know you'd be carrying our child."

My face was stunned on the greatest happiness of all. I launched myself to his lips and passionately kissed him. He was truly the best man of all.

"But I'd have to ask you properly to marry me." He said winking at me. "Cool guys do things romantically for their girls, right?"

"Oh, Soul…" I snuggled harder against him.

He ended up making out and having sex another round,despite being tired.

But needless to say, I was blessed to have him by my side. And it looked like he wasn't going anywhere else. Same for me. After all, cool girlfriends like me keep a cool guy like my boyfriend on lock for life, right? I guess he's started get me with his coolness.

"I love you, Soul Evans Eater. Always."

"I love you, Maka Albarn. Always."

THE END.


End file.
